Destined to Meet
by cherry-angel1
Summary: Li and Sakura didn't love at first sight, more like hate at all sights. Then they realize their destiny was a dangerous mission for peace and needed to pair up together to defeat all evils. Will they ever find attraction to each other? r/r
1. SaKuRa AnD dA nEw GuY

B~*!*~Destined To Meet~*!*~  
  
A/N: The characters names are in the English Version. Here is the list of Japanese and English names so you won't get confused  
  
Sakura Kimonoto is Sakura Avalon Touya Kimonoto is Tori Avalon Sakura's Father is Mr. Avalon Tomoyo Daidouji is Madison Taylor Yukito is Julian Star Li Syaoran is Li Syaoran Meilin is Meilin Kero is Kero  
  
"TOOOOOORI!" Sakura's screamed through her bedroom that made her father spill the cereal that he was carrying.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
Tori, Sakura's brother, ran down the stairs laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's happening up there?" Mr. Avalon asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just that our very own little monster is just about to throw a tantrum."  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs with a scrunched up paper and threw it at Tori.  
  
"I am NOT a monster!" She shouted.  
  
"Yes you are squirt."  
  
Tori unscrunched the piece of paper Sakura threw and raised his eyebrows when he saw what was on it.  
  
"Don't you want your homework?"  
  
Sakura looked confused, "What are you talking about. My homework is in my bag already you idiot."  
  
Tori held up the paper and Sakura screamed. She hurriedly snatched it off her annoying brother.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault you are so careless Sakura. Anyway you better hurry up. You'll be late for school."  
  
"Tori, shut up . Bye dad, I'll see you after school!"  
  
Sakura rushed out of the door with her rollerblades and just as she was about to turn around the corner she bumped into someone that caught her in time right before she fell.  
  
"Do you mind to look where you're going?" A teenage boy's voice asked sternly. It was a 13 yr old boy, the same age as Sakura  
  
"I'm really sorry, I was thinking of stuff and not really looking."  
  
"Well stop thinking, you might even get hit by traffic. You're such a clumsy doofus."  
  
Sakura growled and held up a fist.  
  
"Well Mr. Moody, I'm not clumsy. Your REFLEXES are pretty slow or else you would of walked OUT of the way when I skated around this corner."  
  
"Whatever Ms. Stupidity, I'm not wasting my precious time argueing with a idiot like you."  
  
The boy walked off leaving Sakura filled with hatred and anger.  
  
"Who does he think he is? The king of the world. Geezus!"  
  
Sakura walked to school and met up with her best friend Madison.  
  
"Woah, look who woke up on the wrong side of bed. What's wrong Sakura?" Madison asked.  
  
"I bumped into a idiotic maniack on my way to school, that's what."  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"HE CALLED ME CLUMSY AND MS. STUPIDITY!" Sakura blurted and Madison started snickering.  
  
"Sakura, is that all? Boy, you've got to control your anger. You're too moody."  
  
"Me Moody? If you meet the guy I met, he would be considered The king of moodiness." They walked into the class and sat down in their seats, waiting for Mr. Terada, their teacher, to take their roll.  
  
"Sakura Avalon, where is your homework? It is already over-dued with Avalon." Mr Tereda asked holding out his hand, gesturing that he wanted her homework.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Sakura tooked out a wrinkled paper and her teacher immediaty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did you do to it? Scrunch it up and play baseball?"  
  
"No Sir, I mistakened it for scrap and was going to throw it out but then I realized just in time that it was my homework."  
  
Mr. Tereda rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay, well you're very lucky to notice or else if I didn't receive your homework, you would of got detention."  
  
"Ms. Stupidity will always be filled with artificial intelligence." A voice said with a snicker through the doorways.  
  
That's all folks, I know it's really short but the next chapter will be hopefully longer. Please review. Thank you! 


	2. dA eXiStEnCe Of Da cLoW cArDs

~*!*~Destined to Meet~*!*~  
  
~*!*~In Last Chapter~*!*~  
  
Mr. Tereda rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay, well you're very lucky to notice or else if I didn't receive your homework, you would of got detention."  
  
"Ms. Stupidity will always be filled with artificial intelligence." A voice said with a snicker through the doorways.  
  
~*!*~Chapter 2~*!*~  
  
Sakura nearly fell off her chair when she heard that oh-so-familiar voice.  
  
"You!" Sakura shouted and stood up.  
  
"Sakura, I pledge you to show more respect to our transferred student. Welcome him not Deaf him." Mr. Terada commanded as everyone in the room started to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
Sakura sat down but her eyes would not leave the guy that she bumped into.  
  
"Class I would like you to meet Li Syaoran, he is from China and I hope you show him with more respect than Ms. Avalon here." Mr. Tereda introduced.  
  
The class giggled as Li walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Now who should show Li around our school for the week." Mr. Tereda asked and every girl's hand shot up. They were totally in love with, in their perspection, a totally gorgeous guy.  
  
With chestnut brown hair, hazel brown eyes and the fine body. The girls thought he was a model or something.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, sunk in her chair, hoping she could get out of Mr. Tereda's view but it was too late. Mr. Tereda glared at her with a smile.  
  
"Now Li, you could sit behind Sakura. She isn't as moody as you think she is once you get to know her. Actually, why don't we let Sakura take you around the school for a week since she must of given you such a fright when she yelled."  
  
The class started to giggle again, even Li couldn't help but crack a smile.  
  
"Oh no, why me? My life is a misery." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Li walked past her to sit at his desk but had enough time to whisper "Ms. Stupidity." To Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned around to face him.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is Li Syaoran but you need a huge attitude adjustment you spastic retard."  
  
Li just smiled, "Look who's talking?"  
  
Sakura gave him a Sarcastic smile.  
  
"Me! Can't you see? Now who's the Stupid one here."  
  
Sakura turned back to face the front of the room and Li rolled his eyes.  
  
"Girls." He mumbled.  
  
"Guys." Sakura growled.  
  
~*!*~~*!*~*!*~  
  
"I'm not waiting till Christmas for you to get off your butt and get to know where everything is okay Li?" Sakura commanded.  
  
"Christmas? Who said you'll be waiting till Christmas? You would be waiting longer than that." Li replied and placed his feet on the desk, pretending to relax.  
  
"Fine, do as you like, I'm not wasting my time here with you. I'm going."  
  
"Fine with me Avalon."  
  
Sakura walked out of the door and bumped into Mr. Tereda.  
  
"Sakura, where's Li?"  
  
Sakura hestitated, trying to come up with a good excuse.  
  
"Uh, uh. He insisted staying in the classroom. Not really an outdoor person that guy." Sakura finally said.  
  
Mr Tereda raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Then I insist you to stay with him."  
  
"But!"  
  
"No Buts!"  
  
Sakura didn't give up. She was soooo not going to stay with Li.  
  
"But when our student teacher was here you didn't stay with her."  
  
"Do as I say, not as I do." Mr. Tereda said and walked off.  
  
Sakura stomped back into the room and saw Li in the same position as she left him.  
  
Li faced her and snickered lightly.  
  
"Missing me already?" Li asked.  
  
"Like that will ever happen. Can't you just make my life better to live in and go outside for sunshine or anything."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"As you say your Royal Horribleness."  
  
Sakura slumped into a chair next to him and put her face in her arms, bored to death.  
  
"Having fun?" Li asked five minutes later.  
  
"Yeah, great fun." Sakura replied sarcastically. She brushed her shoulder lengthed brown hair back and starred at Li.  
  
"What are you commanding? A starring competition cause I am not joining." Li replied and broke her gaze.  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"I think we had enough fun for today. Now what did you want to do?" Li asked innocently.  
  
"Go outside and will you agree to go now?"  
  
Li shook his head and Sakura started banging her head against the wall.  
  
"God, I was joking. But if I'm going out, I want you to stay away from my eye sight got it Avalon?"  
  
"Like I would even want to be near you Li."  
  
They both walked out and Madison immediately called out to Sakura for her to go to her as girls from year 8 crowded around Li.  
  
"What took you so long Sakura?"  
  
"I couldn't leave Li alone, according to Mr. Terror." Sakura replied and threw a rock at the tree.  
  
"Well you still have to be with him anymore. He's joining the soccer game."  
  
Sakura gasped and stared out at the soccer field.  
  
"No, he so can not play soccer! That is the thing I do during recess and lunch!"  
  
"Sakura, just pretend he isn't there." Madison suggested and Sakura shook her head.  
  
"That would be one hard thing to do.  
  
Sakura walked onto the soccer field as Zachary and Danny picked teams.  
  
"What are you doing here Sakura?" Li asked.  
  
"This happens to be my hobby Li!"  
  
"Can you even kick the ball Avalon?"  
  
"Better than you!"  
  
"I pick Li." Zachary said and Sakura gasped again.  
  
"You favour him over me. Zack, you always pick me!" Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I'm just being nice towards the new kid. I know you understand."  
  
"Whatever." Sakura placed out her hand and walked looked towards her side.  
  
"Well then I pick Sakura." Danny said and Sakura walked to his team with disappointment.  
  
"I pick -" Zachary started but before he could pick someone else on his team a gust of mighty wind made everyone lose their balance and fall down.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Sakura thought out loud.  
  
"It was a hella mighty wind." Zachary replied.  
  
"That was noooo ordinary wind Zack." Sakura said and Li nodded.  
  
"Well that's a start Li. You agreeing with me at something." Sakura said and Li rolled his eyes again.  
  
"I sense something and it definetley isn't wind." Li said.  
  
"I sense something powerfully and out of the ordinary." Sakura added.  
  
Everyone stared at them.  
  
"I sense nothing." Zachary said.  
  
Suddenly everything grew dark and only Li and Sakura was visible. Everyone else just seemed to disappear into no where.  
  
"Sakura Avalon, Cherry Blossom and Li Syaoran, Lil Wolf. You guys were destined to become the chosen ones."  
  
"Chosen for what and who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Keroberos. Guardian of the clow book and something disasterous has happened. The dangerous clow cards has escaped and it's up to you two to retrieve them and become their rightful owner."  
  
"Clow cards?" Li asked.  
  
"Cards that were made by a powerful magician. It was for a good use but now that they have all escaped. No one know what they would do but I can tell it would be no good."  
  
Just then a pink key that had wings at the top flew down to sakura and a sword flew down to Li.  
  
"Use these to capture the cards. Your destiny awaits you and tell no one of this journey and this encounter with me."  
  
The darkness faded away as Li and Sakura was back at the soccer field.  
  
"Why do you guys have those items with you?" Rita, a girl in Danny's team asked.  
  
"Um, that's a good question. . ." Sakura started.  
  
"Dress Rehearsal for Drama Play." Li continued and Sakura sighed. Their secret was safe.  
  
"Why did you have to be the second chosen one." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"I hate being with you as much as you hate being with me so live with it. All is fair. Both of us isn't getting any pride out of this."  
  
"This is going to be a long journey." Sakura sighed.  
  
YAY, I'VE FINISHED THE SECOND CHAP. Reviews plz and thank you. 


End file.
